


New Year Kiss

by TaioraQueen15



Category: Rocket Power (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Romance, Sexual Tension, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaioraQueen15/pseuds/TaioraQueen15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a New Year's Eve party, anything can happen. but what will happen between a boy and a girl when the clock strikes 12:00?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year Kiss

 

 

Chapter 1.

 

The Jiménez kids knew how to throw parties, and Vispera de Año Nuevo (which means 'New Year's Eve' in spanish) was their specialty. Everybody was there, outside of Rosita and Ramón José Jiménez's huge house and in their huge backyard, which was a street or two away from the Cul-De-Sac, where Otto and Reggie Rocket, Sam Dullard and Twister Rodriguez all lived. seeing as those 4 have lived in Ocean Shores all of their lives, but Rosita and Ramón José Jiménez were from Guatemala, Mexico and have moved to Ocean Shores when they were thirteen and fourteen years old; Sam and Ramón José had hooked up speakers to extension cords so they could reach down to the ground. The Shack, Rosita and Ramón José's parents had provided food (both American and Mexican food), which were mostly homemade, except for the Shack's food.

 

Rosita had made Sopes, arroz (the orange kind), Shrimp Quesadillas (which were Twister's favorite whenever he came over to Rosita's house and she would make a few for him), Carne Asada tacos (also a favorite of Twister's), Carnita tacos (a favorite of Otto's, since Ramón José had convinced him to try one because his mom made them once, and he also added limón y sal), Soft Chicken Lime Tacos (a favorite of Reggie's), Oven baked Chicken Chimichangas (a favorite of Sam's), and Otto and Twister had strung up different lights around the backyard so dancing and not to mention seeing was possible. It was around 11:35 and Reggie and Lars were dancing to 3BallMTY music (Tribal Guarachoso, intentalo, Baile De Amor, Besos Al Aire and others), which DJ Cholo Boy (Ramón José) was currently playing, along with 20 other people around them and Carmela Fernández was talking to some of her other friends while staying at the DJ booth, Sam was talking to Sherry Chin (a pretty blonde girl who was a friend of Rosita and Reggie's) and Trish and Otto were also chatting it up and flirting away, but Twister and Rosita were nowhere to be found. and both Sandy and Rosita had provided the dessert as well. Churros, Baked Flan, Choco Flan, Empanadas (which Rosita had made plenty of), Arroz Con Leche, Sopapilla Cheesecake and more.....

 

Twister walked up to his future girlfriend and sat down next to her. "What's up with you chica?" Twister asked. "You look bummed." Rosita kept her head ducked. "Nada, Maurice.....it's stupid anyway, besides you wouldn't care...." Twister whispered the words slowly. Rosita faked a hurt look, as she was dressed for the occasion. She wore a Sexy Black Strapless Rhinestone Accent Peplum Bodycon Party Dress which displayed her curves in all the right places and cleavage, curled her dark brown hair with her curling iron that didn't burn, Glitter Black Peep toe Platform Heels which displayed her french pedicure, had her necklace that Twister had gotten her for Christmas around her neck and had white gold hoop earrings. "Me? Not care about you? Ugh! Yeah right! Come on baby, what's up?" Twister smiled. "Well, you know how at midnight you're supposed to kiss someone you like or love or whatever?" Rosita looked at him. "Yeah, keep going. Twister looked down. "I know I won't get to kiss the person I love and want to...I knew this was stupid! I'm leaving..." Twister got up and started to walk away, but couldn't take three steps before he was tackled to the ground by Rosita and got an eyeful of her lovely caramel face that was covered in light makeup and looked down at her huge breasts.

 

"Dime (Tell me)" it was simple and to the point Twister thought: _'Todavía no lo entiendo (I still don't get it)....'_ "¡¿Le dirá qué?! (Tell you what?!)" "¿Quién quiere besar? (Who you want to kiss!)" "¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera! (What? No way!)" "Por qué no? (Why not?)" Rosita was slightly hurt that her future boyfriend who she knew since moving to Ocean Shores when she was thirteen and met through Otto and the gang, didn't trust her. "Simplemente porque (Just...because)" "Dime (Tell me)" "No" "Sí (Yes)" "No" "Sí (Yes)" "¡Usted! (You!" "¿Qué? (What?)" "Quiero besarte (I want to kiss you)" Twister paused every time after two words like, he himself, couldn't believe it. Then in one quick movement, Twister pushed Rosita off of him and walked off leaving the petite and curvy girl confused, but a minute later, she broke out into a full on grin.

 

"20"

 

"SHIT! Tengo que encontrar Maurice (SHIT! I gotta find Maurice)" Rosita took off running and searching through the crowd in her heels.

 

"15"

 

"Damn it! ¿Donde esta el?! (Damn it! Where is he?!)" she was panicking now, she had to find him before the countdown was over. She was looking over the heads of everybody, including her brother and Carmela, a flash of orange and brown '¡Bingo!' she ran over "3"  "1" pulled him towards her and slammed their mouths together in a very passionate kiss. Twister placing his arms possessively around her, opening their mouths and practically making out with their tongues, leaving nothing untouched and not caring who saw.

 

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

 

"¡Feliz año nuevo! Maurice" Rosita said, when they pulled apart and she looked up at him and smiled. 

 

"Feliz Año Nuevo a ti también, mi amor" he replied, grinning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's almost New Year's, I figured a Rocket Power New Year's Eve one-shot would be perfect. Except my version won't have that Otto x Twister coupley gay shizz, just thinking about them being lovey-dovey and romantic makes me throw up in my mouth a little.  
> It won't have Lars and my OC, Natalia Suárez as a couple this time, but rather have Lars x Reggie as a couple, since those two are pretty cute together as well. Ramón José will be paired with Carmela Fernández (seeing as she was mentioned in 'The Way We Live: a Rocket Power story), Sam will be paired up with Sherry, Otto will be paired with Trish, and Twister x Rosita will be paired up too.
> 
> I hope you all liked this New Year's one-shot of Twister and Rosita's romantic relationship. and seeing as New Year's Eve is in two days, I figured I'd get started on writing a quick little one-shot to celebrate.


End file.
